Purple Puffle
Purple Puffles were discovered on August 25, 2006. They are less known in Club Penguin than other puffles, but, they are almost always happy and sometimes quite picky. They are sometimes referred to as divas. They are more popular with girls due to personality and love to dance. They are known to dance, and subsequently, the Dance Club was host to the Purple Puffle, in the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010. It also happened to be the host of the Dance Club in Puffle Party 2011 and Puffle Party 2012. However, in their old look, their eyes appear to be wider than every other puffle. History The Purple Puffle was the first puffle to be discovered after the four original puffles. Aunt Arctic was the first penguin seen with a purple puffle in secret mission #1. On August 25, 2006, member penguins were able to adopt purple puffles. Characteristics Attitude: These puffles are the spoiled divas of the puffle world. They are fabulous and flamboyant and love attention, but are particular and picky. They are wannabe celebrities and fashionistas. You could consider them the popular puffles, despite being a bit too flashy and loud. Favorite toys: Bubble wand with bubble mixture and disco ball. Elite Puffle Items: Bubble Wand, Star Glasses. Special facts: Has a sleep mask. Favorite game: Dance Contest Play: Makes some bubble shapes. Play: A disco ball appears and the puffle dances. Bath: Jumps in the bath then jumps out. Shakes itself and gets a different hair style every time. Favorite Food: Hummus & Pita Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Dance: Bounces, flips and acts like a tornado. Postcard: Is flying away in a bubble. Brush: Gives a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description The flash of a disco ball transforms this stylish Puffle into a powerful dance force. Famous Purple Puffles There are three famous Purple Puffles. They are: #Lolz - Cadence's puffle. #Pop - One of the elite puffles. #Scone - One of Aunt Arctic's puffle. Trivia *Many newer penguins think that the purple puffle was one of the original puffles. However, it was released on August 25, 2006. *In Card-Jitsu Fire, Sensei says "Your purple puffle is loyal to follow you. Most food gets burned here" which shows that purple puffles don't like burnt food. They are quite picky, in fact. *Aunt Arctic owned a purple puffle before it was officially released on August 25, 2006, as seen in PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles, which was released before the purple puffles came out. *The purple puffle was the 5th puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *Cadence owns a Purple Puffle named Lolz. She brought her puffle during the Puffle Party 2011. *The purple Elite Puffle is named Pop in the video games. *They seem to be the best puffles at dancing. *Purple Puffles are like rock-stars; if they ask for something, they get it. *The purple puffle plush was the 2nd to wear their puffle launch helmet. *Purple puffles appear to look quite sassy with their eyes and the way they smile. *Some penguins make their purple puffle's name Lolz or Pop. *Before an update, purple puffles used to have their eyes stuck together, and not looking like regular puffles. *Aunt Arctic has a purple puffle named Scone. *Their favorite snack is hummus and pita. Gallery Famous Purple Puffles File:Lolz.png|Lolz. File:Pop.jpg|Pop. Purple Puffle in-game Purple Puffle old look.png|The Purple Puffle's old look in-game. Purple Puffle new look.png|The Purple Puffle's new look in-game. Puffle look.png|A penguin walking a Purple Puffle in-game. Cadence With Lolz In-game.png|Lolz, a famous purple puffle, walked by Cadence Purple Puffle caring card Purple puffle caring card.png|The Purple Puffle caring card. Purple Puffle actions purple puffle sleeping.png|Purple Puffle sleeping. purple puffle playing.png|Purple Puffle blowing bubbles. puffle pla.png|Purple Puffle dancing under a disco ball. purple puffle furnitire playing.png|Purple Puffle playing with a scratch tower. Purple puffle taking bath.png|Purple Puffle taking a bath. Purple puffle brush time.png|Purple Puffle being brushed. purple_puffle_cp_dance.png|A penguin and a Purple Puffle in a Dance Contest. purplepuffletickle.png|When you tickle a purple puffle. purplepufflepet.png|When you pet a purple puffle purplepufflepoke.png|When you poke a purple puffle Angry Purple Puffle.png|An annoyed purple puffle. Purple Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Purple Puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork PurplePuffleWallpaper.png|A Purple Puffle background. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it along with other puffles. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it along with other puffles.Note: The puffle above the pink one 50_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it. 100_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it. Others New Style Purple Puffle.png Purple Puffle32 New Design.png New Style Sassy Purple Puffle.png purple puffle trunk.png|A Purple Puffle dancing in the Wilderness. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.33 PM.png|Another Purple Puffle. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Purple Puffle seen in the puffle Video. Note the Orange Puffle. Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|A Purple Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011 and Puffle Party 2012 File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Purple Puffles in the Dance Club during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011, and Puffle Party 2012. File:PP-2.png|Purple Puffle Pin. PurplePufflePLPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Purple Puffle in Puffle Launch. Purplepuffle.png|Purple Puffle. Earflap Cap Purple Puffle.PNG|A Penguin wearing the Earflap Cap while walking a Purple Puffle. Purple Puffle 33.png|A purple puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Transformation Player Card Purple Puffle in CP times.png|Purple Puffle Smiling. R2-D2PurplePuffle.png|A Purple Puffle with the R2-D2 Helmet. PurplePuffle2.png|A Purple Puffle smiling. PurplePuffle3.png|A Purple Puffle surprised. PurplePuffle4.png|A side-on view of the Purple Puffle. PurplePuffle5.png|Another view of a Purple Puffle. PurplePuffle6.png|A Purple Puffle in a bubble. PurplePuffle7.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle. PurplePuffle8.png|A Purple Puffle looking down. PurplePuffle9.png|A Purple Puffle dancing with the Disco Ball. PurplePuffle10.png|A Purple Puffle dancing. PurplePuffle11.png|A Purple Puffle as seen in the old Adopt-A-Puffle catalog. PurplePuffle12.png|Another Purple Puffle looking down. PurplePuffle13.png|A Purple Puffle jumping. PurplePuffle14.png|A Purple Puffle looking up. PurplePuffle15.png|A Purple Puffle smiling. PurplePuffle16.png|Another Purple Puffle jumping. PurplePuffle17.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle. PurplePuffle18.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle. PurplePuffle19.png|A Purple Puffle sleeping. PurplePuffle20.png|Another Purple Puffle wearing the tiara. PurplePuffleTB20.png|A Purple Puffle in a bubble. PurplePuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Purple Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Purple Puffle there. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Purple.png PurplePuffleStaring.png|A Purple Puffle staring. See also *Disco Dome (Puffle Hat). Category:Puffles Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:2006